


我去找你

by Cyunabi



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, official Male V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30150000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyunabi/pseuds/Cyunabi
Summary: 白色情人节，忘记发了中国特色白色
Relationships: Arthur Jenkins/V
Kudos: 2





	我去找你

V看着天空。

血从鼻子里流出来，有些粘稠的液体滑过他的皮肤，落在地上。他动弹不得，只是抬起手指都会感到剧烈的疼痛。

他刚刚才经历了一场恶战，寡不敌众，但是对方也没捞到什么好处。他逃离了那里，用尽全力甩掉了敌人，然后终于筋疲力尽地倒在地上。

这是一块荒废的空地，植物从裂开的水泥地中破土而出，攀附于废弃的生锈车辆上。细小的碎石子压在他的背脊上，可这跟他的疼痛比起来不算什么。

这里很黑，仅有一盏快要熄灭的灯，苟延残喘着发着光。他的视野里除了红色的错误信息以外，只有黑色的天空，飘过遮掩月光的云——还有无数的星星。

V从来没有见过这么多星星，他生长于夜之城，他工作于高层之中，可尽管他接近天空，抬起头时却从未见过如此大量的星星。

繁星会在黑夜中指引迷途之人方向。或许他现在足够黑暗，直到他可以看到满天繁星。

可这样的伤春悲秋并不适合V，他终于休息够了，他抬起手，操控肌肉想要撑起身子来。

这并不好受，疼痛随着他的用力而增加，好像骨头被打碎了，肌肉被撕裂了。他的胸口急切地收缩着，为了缓解疼痛而大口地呼气着。

“操……”他的视野里布满了故障信息，他不知道，也懒得看自己到底是哪里出了问题，反正再大的问题也不会比他脑子里那个东西要更大了。他知道自己的身体状况在越来越差，这是一件令人烦躁的事情，他能完全感觉到自己身体的变化，一步一步走向未知的深渊。

他从地上撑起来，扶着布满铁锈的汽车，他扭了扭脖子，听到骨骼发出悲鸣。然后他抬起手，用力——掰正了他的下颚。

V有些暴躁地锤了一下车顶，那辆废弃的汽车发出了尖锐的悲鸣声，他吐了一口血唾沫，然后从口袋里拿出烟。

V讨厌变成强尼那样，被他同化，可是他无法阻止这种影响，他烦躁又郁闷，抽出一根烟——这会儿强尼非常安静，大概他也在痛，但狼狈的只有V一个人。

真不公平，V把烟叼进嘴里。

他正想从兜里掏出打火机，却感觉有什么东西搭在他的肩膀上。常年在危险的阴影下工作的雇佣兵反应非常迅速，他侧过身，重心下沉，左脚使力，扭动自己的胯部——一个完美的踢击。

现在是2077年，V闲暇的时候看过不少电影、影视剧，什么类型的都有。他没有特别偏好的东西，但这么多年来，人类总喜欢一些俗套的情节。譬如，当你转过头的时候，看到的是不应该出现的人。

就像现在这样。俗套的情节发生在他自己身上，他看过无数种这样的剧情，可当它发生在自己面前，他还是愣住了。

亚瑟·詹金斯。

他站在他的身后，他的手还未落在V的肩膀上。

V愣住了，可他无法控制惯性，他的身体向后，砸在车上，想要停止住自己的动作。

可他的腿穿过了詹金斯的身体。

这是某种玩笑吗？V更恼火了，他咬紧了自己的后槽牙，他寻找投影的来源——如果被他找到了，他一定要把那个人打一顿……不，在他脑子上开几枪。

可他没有找到，到处都没有。

V擦了擦自己的鼻血：“妈的……滚出来！公司的人吗？弗兰克吗？这玩笑真他妈好笑！我一会儿就朝你这狗日的头上——”

“……V，冷静些。”那个“幻影”说。

他的听起来冷静，沉稳，和他所认识的詹金斯一样。没有任何的电子杂音，就像是真人一般。V把视线转回来，落在面前这个詹金斯的身上，他身着西装，就跟他最后看到詹金斯时那样，就连裤子上的污渍也还保留着。他抬起头，再看向对方的眼睛。

那是只有人类才会拥有的眼神，情感被装在那对蓝色的眼睛之中。虚拟影像是无法如此逼真地……注视他，还带着关心和讶异。

V松了力气，他完全靠在车上，只由关节和残骸支撑着自己。他抬起手抹了一把自己的脸，他的声音发干，断续又沙哑：“又一个幽灵……是吗？”

他看向詹金斯：“你不是在我的脑子里的，对吧？”

“我不是，V。”

詹金斯从一开始就跟在他的身边。

他就跟原来的詹金斯一样，头脑清晰，聪明。他清楚地明白，自己不是完全的詹金斯，只不过是一种意念体，弥留在实体世界之中，且被V所吸引，停留在他的身边。

从一开始，他的死亡，他睁开眼的时，V在酒吧里。

他能理解V感到背叛，他知道自己无法辩解，他只是弥留的意识体。可随着时间的流逝，他好像找回了属于生者的情感，他为V的遭遇感到痛心，他想要安慰对方，但他也只能穿过对方的身体，声音也无法传达。

直到今天，他以前没有见过V抽烟，也没有见过这样的V，他在他的记忆中是更有活力的，他猜想或许这个年轻人终于到了某种界限，于是他不由自主地伸出手，想要拍拍对方的肩膀。

然后V看到了他。

“所以……你一直都在我身边。”V说。

詹金斯默认了。

他们之间沉默了一会儿，没有太久。

“你一直干得很不错，V。”詹金斯说。

V坐了下去，像是彻底失去了力气，他笑了一声：“感觉真好。”

他和詹金斯的关系一直很微妙。

他们之间没有承认过和对方是恋人，却偶尔会一起滚到床上；也并非朋友关系，V为詹金斯干活，偶尔给他出主意，可却也对对方投以过多的信任和依赖。

詹金斯会听取他的意见，而V会信赖詹金斯的决定。V会为他摆平很多事情，可也需要詹金斯的引导。

如果要说没有报以某种强烈的感情，那是不可能的。因此，他才会在心中生出一种恨，对詹金斯的“背叛”的恨，可他又有一种直觉，詹金斯不应该背叛他，他没有理由背叛他。

可他无暇顾及，直到现在詹金斯出现在他的面前。

“我以前听说过，人在将死之时会看到幽灵，这下可好了，我看见两个了。”V现在已经回到了自己的公寓，他瘫倒在自己的床上说。

“真他妈扯淡，这还有别的幽灵？而且还是货真价实的，”强尼的虚影出现在他旁边，他靠在墙上，叼着虚拟的烟： “祸害遗千年，公司狗。”

强尼用鼻子哼了一声，消失了。

詹金斯看不到他，自然也就听不到他说了什么。V半抬起头有些不满地看了一眼刚刚强尼待过的地方。

“V，”詹金斯坐在他的沙发上：“我不是打算出卖你。”

“又被那个婊子摆了一道？”

这话有点伤人，V看到詹金斯沉默了。他不打算辩解更多了，他只是坐在那里，皱着眉看着地上，思考着。

可V有一大堆话想对面前的这个死人说，他把自己撑起来，然后看着詹金斯：“然后？你应该还有什么想说的吧？”

詹金斯站起来，他走到V的面前，然后抬起手，只是虚虚地放在V的头上。詹金斯从未做过这样的举动，他们从来没有正常的安慰，只有V在郁闷时索求的性爱，以及詹金斯在工作报告单上的表彰——而这更像是一种真正的亲密关系，一种真实的，纯净的安慰。

“你一直干得很不错，V。你是一个优秀的特工，一个优秀的人，不过你还年轻，”詹金斯的手模仿着抚摸的动作，落在了V的后脑勺：“没有必要把自己弄成这样，紧张得透不过气，做得很不错了，小伙子。”

“……詹金斯，你这样有点吓人。”

“是吗，我看你也挺受用的。”詹金斯低下头看着V，V正低着头。

然后他沉默许久，突然吐了一口气，接着他抬起头向詹金斯露出了一个微笑：“确实感觉不错。”

“你有什么要说的吗？”詹金斯看着他。

“反正你都已经死了……”V好像突然想起来什么，他朝詹金斯勾了勾手指：“确实有一件事我没有跟你说。”

“什么？”

“你再下来一点。”

詹金斯俯身，而V抬起头，在这位幽灵的嘴唇上落下一个吻。没有任何接触感，仿佛在亲吻空气——但V看到了詹金斯的眼睛睁大，漂亮的蓝色眼睛中有一些讶异，这不是他们第一次接吻，不过在这种场合下……V看出来詹金斯的意思“这算什么？”，他突然觉得自己的心情极好。

“我没有跟你说过‘我爱你’，”V仍旧停留在那里，他们仿佛唇贴着唇说着话：“我爱你，亚瑟·詹金斯。”

然后V离开了詹金斯，可他仍旧注视着他。

“等着我去找你。”V说。


End file.
